


Goodbye Forever

by Batistasprincess



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen, Stupid love triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batistasprincess/pseuds/Batistasprincess
Summary: Two years after his betrayal, Seth Rollins learns the truth about what happened to his girlfriend. Now thrust into a new world he has not only discover who he truly is but fight to keep his girlfriend. Finn Balor, who has watched over Seth's girlfriend for two years has fallen for her. Now Seth and Finn are rivals for her heart. Will the dark angel pick Seth or Finn in the end, or will she want both?
Relationships: Seth Rollins x oc
Kudos: 1





	1. Tragic

**(Authors note:** **T** **he title of the story is from the song “Good bye Forever” by: Volbeat.)**

  
  


Chapter 1: Tragic

“ _This line, that can't be broken..._

_This line, never will be crossed again._

_In time, will be forgiven..._

_This line, affected by the innocent.”- “This Sacred Line”, Silent Hill Homecoming_

  
  


~June 16th, 2014 ~

I couldn’t believe what I had just seen…

Why Seth?

Why?

The question was echoing through my mind like a ghost. I couldn’t understand why he would turn his back on his brothers and on me basically. I knew something was wrong when Hunter and Stephanie gave me the night off. My cousin and her husband were notorious for playing people and I should have known they’d twist Seth. Dean was too unstable and Roman wasn’t stupid and me…they wouldn’t dare.

The motor of my bike hammed as I skid into the area. I saw my friends Cesaro and Paige standing there and I cut the engine off. I toss my helmet off and they could see the fire in my eyes. The two walk up to me and Paige pulled me into a hug. I couldn’t return it; I was just too enraged to care. Cesaro gave me an empathic smile.

“Where is he?” I asked seething.

“He’s in the Authority’s locker room; it’s not far from here.” Cesaro told me.

I nod at him Paige slowly let go. She could feel my sword connected to my right side. Cesaro took notice as well and without an expression I walk away from them. I despot my keys in my left pocket and swore the world had frozen. Everything was so silent and cold but I knew that everyone knew I was here. Them just hearing my bike made the scatter and for good reasoning. I, having the blood of Vikings in me and that alone made my temperament something to fear.

“Where are you?” I whisper to myself.

I took out my sword and dragged it along the floor, the nose it made would make a normal person’s skin crawled but for me it was music. Seth you were the person that brought our group together; you said you were the Architect, Dean was the Lunatic Fringe, Roman was the Enforce and I, the Norse Goddess…your Goddess. We took over this place and everyone knew it was our yard.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jamie Noble.

“Noble!” I barked loudly.

The echo even shook me as Jamie stopped. He looked over at me and he saw the sword. He gulped and nervously smiled at me.

“Ah Ms.Brandenhoff, um…w-what can I do for you ma’am?” He asked.

“Where is Seth Rollins?”

He pointed to the hallway he was just exiting. I nod and smile at him, placing my sword back in its holder. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. I ran and lifted him against the wall. The look in his eyes was pure fear.

“I know you work for them. Jamie, I’m not stupid and I’m not going to kill you. You helped me and I know I can’t have you alerting anyone. I’m sorry, forgive me.”

I right hooked him in the solar plexus and I could tell her was knocked out. I dropped him lightly, propping him against the wall and turned to continue my walk. I could see the door closing and I smirk was on my face. I timed my steps so they would be silent; no one would be able to notice I was around and that was good. My heart was beating so hard though and I could feel a bit anxious. How was I going to handle this and would something bad to me or Seth?

With that, me being lost in my thoughts I didn’t notice I was at the door. My hand grabbed the handle and with a breath I turned it.

“Jamie that was fa-” I heard Stephanie say.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Hunter was near the TV, Stephanie was sitting on his lap, Joey was closets to me, Randy was on the opposite wall and in front of was Seth. Again I felt the fire light in me and I could hear “the heathen call”, that’s where I swear I can hear my ancestors calling for blood, for vengeance, for their souls. Seth could tell I was in this mode and he took a step forward. I take my sword out and pointed at him.

“How could you do this to us? How could you betray us! After all that we have said and done, you- you betrayed Dean and Roman, you had Stephanie and Hunter “give me the night off” and for what? To have me have less of a heart break? I am so enrage, I hear them calling for your blood to be spilled, for vengeance to happen because of your dishonor, for your soul. Seth…you doing this, how can I trust you? I love you, we’ve been dating since you started in WWE and now…how do I know this just wasn’t a lie Colby?! How do I know you weren’t just using me?!”

Tears were slipping down my face and rarely did I call him by his real name. I could see that he was in shock from what I was saying.

“I thought maybe this was some ploy to destroy the Authority or should I say Evolution…I guess I was wrong, do you know what they’ll say? They’ll say you sold out Colby, they said you back stabbed your brothers and only God knows what they’ll say about us. You know when you asked me to marry you, it was the best day of my life but right now…I feel like this is a nightmare that I know is real.”

“Mel, I did this-” Seth started to say.

“Don’t…don’t say for us. You didn’t; you can’t lie to me.” I sighed and put my sword away.

Silence…

“Believe in the Shield.” I growled.

I turned on my heels and started to walk out the door. I couldn’t do this! I couldn’t strike him down like I should have. Instead I felt everything shatter around me, the fire in my eyes died and my faith; my faith was gone. I felt myself starting running.

“Melanie wait!” I hear Seth yell.

I didn’t though; I kept running and running, not caring where my feet would take me. All I knew was that I needed to get away from Seth, get away from everybody. I couldn’t stay and I felt sadness not just from me but from Seth as well.

  
  


“I-”

  
  


“Mel please wait!”

  
  


“To-”

  
  


“Don’t leave!”

  
  


“Get-”

  
  


“I did it for us!”

  
  


“Away!”

  
  


As soon as I finished my thought, I felt a sharp pain coursed through my body. I scream loudly and dropped to my knees. It felt like my whole body was on fire and I screamed again. My vision slowly started to blur as I heard voices coming toward me.

  
  


“Make it stop!”

~

“ _Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll have woke up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"- “Missing”, Evanescence_

  
  


~Seth’s POV/Two years later~

I’m faking happiness now a days, my fiancée has been missing for two long years and people were telling me to move on. I couldn’t though as much as I want. I knew she was still alive and I need to find her! Right now though I am about to go out there to petition why I should be in the match for the Universal Championship. I make it to the gorilla pit and I see Finn Balor standing there. I wonder why he’s here; I don’t mean as in why he’s here, I know he works here but I mean in the pit. As far as I know he hasn’t going to have a match tonight.

  
  


“Balor.” I speak.

  
  


Finn looks over at me and nods.

  
  


“Rollins.” He returns the greeting.

  
  


I could hear Stephanie and Mick talking out in the ring and I could see Finn’s eyes on me.

  
  


“What are you lookin at?” I ask.

  
  


“She’s alright.” I hear him say.

  
  


“What?” I ask confuse now.

  
  


“I said she’s alright, really Seth you did a lot of damage to her.”

  
  


I run over and grab him by the collar of his jacket. I let out a growl of anger and look him in the eye.

  
  


“You don’t know anything Balor! Don’t you dare talk about her! If you know where she’s at you better tell me!” I started to seethe with anger.

  
  


How dare he talk like he knows everything; I hear him chuckle under his breath and that alone pisses me off more. He knows where she’s at and I want Mel back. I want to apologize, to hold her, to let her know how much I care. What happened back then wasn’t supposed to go like it did. Every single day I live with the guilt knowing that it happened. I tried to get her to come back but she was gone before I could find her.

  
  


“I know where but I don’t think she wants you near her. You betrayed her and really Rollins; I don’t want you around her.” Finn says with a dark tone to his voice.

  
  


“Don’t you dare tell me what to do! I want to see my fiancée!” I hiss.

  
  


“Fergal, I think it’s about time Colby sees Melanie.” I hear a female voice from behind me.

  
  


I let Finn go and turn to see Freya standing there. A smile plays on the older woman’s face as she glides over to us. A soft smile plays on my face and I got fill with nerves. I haven’t seen Freya or Odin in years and I’m trying to hold back tears. I’m so happy to see her again.

  
  


“This isn’t a good idea.” Finn tells her.

  
  


“Only time can tell Fergal, Colby might be the only one who can do this.” Freya replies.

  
  


Do what? I hear Finn sigh loudly and I look at them both. I want to know what the hell is going on and Freya smiles at me like she’s reading my mind.

  
  


“Colby, you need to know the truth about something. Mel would never tell you because she feared what you would do.”

  
  


“Wh-what do you mean Mom?” I ask.

  
  


She cocks her head to the side and again smiles at me.

  
  


“After Raw you’ll see.” She nods.

  
  


“Freya!” Finn growled.

  
  


She turns to him.

  
  


“Fergal, no more lies; it’s time we woke Mel up.” Freya tells him.

  
  


Wake her up? I want to ditch Raw now to find Mel now! Suddenly my theme song starts to play and I curse under my breath. I know that the next three hours was going to be a long one; but Mel, I’m coming babe.


	2. Believe

Chapter 2: Believe

“ _Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry it out into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry it out into sleep.”-“Mordred’s Lullaby” by: Heather Dale_

  
  


Florida Championship Wrestling was the current developmental place for the WWE at the time and where I had met Seth, Dean and Roman. We were known as the future four; eh it was a stupid nickname anyways that our unofficial group had at the time. Dean was a party animal, Roman the guy you go to if you needed a friend, Seth was the crazy gamer guy who wouldn’t shut up about the newest game and I was the shy woman who somehow kept the three together. I know if you looked at the three you wouldn’t believe the dynamic but it’s whatever. The day June 15th means something to me and that is the day Seth asked me out.

  
  


_~June 15th, 2011~_

I was normally not the one for partying but somehow the guys and my friend Adrienne has convinced me to come out to one of the clubs. I had sighed loudly and reluctantly accepted. So here I am, sitting in one of the booths with Adrienne across from me.

  
  


“You need to go have some fun sis!” I hear her say.

  
  


Adrienne may have had different folks but to me she was like a sibling. The African American woman was one who didn’t fear being different. Everyone in the locker room knew that and wouldn’t mess with her. Adrienne was kind as they could come but wouldn’t put up with crap when the time came.

  
  


“I’ll pass; you know I don’t care for these places.” I replied with my accent out strong.

  
  


“You need to! I know you’re Vinny Mac’s Niece and all but still. Even you deserve a day of rest.”

  
  


As much as I wanted to say she was wrong, she was right. I was one of those people who didn’t stop working till the brink of sleep. Dean walked over and sat next to Adrienne and I’m calling it now! By the time we all make it to the main roster, these two will be going out. I mean Ambrose won’t stop flirting with her and Adrienne blushed each time. Can’t blame her, I guess that’s what love is.

  
  


“Hey Adrienne, Mel, what’s goin’ on ladies?” Dean asked.

  
  


“Moxley you damn well know!” Adrienne laughed.

  
  


“No I don’t sweetheart why don’t you fill me in?” Dean retorted.

  
  


I couldn’t help but to smile at the two.

  
  


“I’m trying to get our friend here to go have fun.” Adrienne told him.

  
  


I could see the famous Moxley smirk play on Dean’s face. That alone made me nervous because it normally meant two things. Either he’s plotting some pure evil stuff like the devil he is or, he’s pleased with something.

  
  


“Hey Mel, maybe you should go find Seth! I think he had something to tell you.” Dean turned to me.

  
  


“What is it?” I asked.

  
  


“I have no idea; you know the rat bastard ain’t tellin me shit.” Dean rolled his eyes.

  
  


“Fine.” I said getting up.

  
  


I was already annoyed as it was but I guess seeing what Seth wanted wouldn’t hurt. The issue was I couldn’t find him anywhere though. I rolled my eyes knowing it was going to be hard with the amount of people here. So I did what anyone did…

  
  


Me: Rollins, where are you?

  
  


I waited for the reply to my text message.

  
  


Seth: Outside, why?

  
  


Me: Dude stay put.

  
  


I turn on my heels and went for the exit. I tried to stay hidden as much as I could though. I knew it was going to be a long night for me. I could feel my back starting to budge with pain and it wasn’t from my match. I reached and started to rub the two slots where it was at.

  
  


“Not tonight, it’s not a good night.” I whispered to myself.

  
  


When I made it outside I could feel the warmth around me. I couldn’t help but to smile and then I saw Colby there. It made me wonder why he wasn’t inside with the rest of us. He must have saw me out the corner of his eye because he turned to face me.

  
  


“Mel, hey!” He greeted.

  
  


“Oh hey Seth, Dean said you wanted to talk.” I replied, making it over to him.

  
  


Seth’s left eyebrow did a Rock as he was confused.

  
  


“Dean sent you out here?” He asked.

  
  


“Yeah why?” I asked.

  
  


Seth sighed.

  
  


“I wish him, Adrienne and Roman would stop. I want to do this on my own terms!”

  
  


“Do what?”

  
  


Seth looked away and rolled his eyes. My back started to act up again and I winced. Seth took noticed and grabbed my hand. He started to walk with me in tow; I didn’t need to ask what he was doing, I already knew he was going to take me to his car and have me sit. He probably thought I had tweaked my back during my match.

  
  


“Here sit down.” He said placing me in his car.

  
  


“Uh thanks…” I replied.

  
  


Seth shut the door and walked around the car. He got in and started up the car.

  
  


“Where are we going?”

  
  


“Anywhere but here; I know you hate being in places like this.”

  
  


“Yeah I do…so what do you want to tell?”

  
  


“I don’t think I should say it.”

  
  


I looked over at him confused. I wanted to know what was so damn important that our friends had to get involved. I was going to try to get it out of him and I kept looking at him. I couldn’t help but to bite my lip, gorram he looked very hot. I mean he was in a t-shirt and jeans sure but still Colby looked good in anything.

  
  


“Colby, just tell me. Stop being scared and tell me. What’s the worst that can happen?”

  
  


“My heart breaking.”

  
  


His heart?

  
  


“What do you mean?”

  
  


Colby stopped the car suddenly and I jolt forward. He made a sharp turn onto an abandon road and I turn to him. I was pissed now seeing how we could have gotten hurt.

  
  


“Are you insane!? You’re lucky we didn’t go through the wind shield!”

  
  


“Mel, shut up and stop worrying.”

  
  


“Excuse me?!”

  
  


He pulled into an empty field and turned to look at me. I could see passion in his eyes and that made me gulp a bit. What was he going to do?

  
  


“Mel…I’ve liked you a lot and well I’ve been thinking. Eh…do you want to go on a date with me?”

  
  


We both blush.

  
  


“Sure Colby; I’d like that.”

  
  


“Right now?”

  
  


“Right now?!”

  
  


“Yeah, do you want to go on one right now?”

  
  


“Sure why the hell not!”

  
  


Colby pointed over toward more in the field. I look to see a table, two chairs, candles and an umbrella; an audible gasp could be heard from my mouth. I didn’t need to look at Colby to see him smirking at me. He had this planned! I bet Adrienne, Morria, Elektra and Gabs had helped her, I could tell from the decor that it was their touch.

  
  


“Surprise Melanie.”

  
  


“Colby, you planned this didn’t you?”

  
  


“Yeah I did, thank the guys later for it. C’mon food’s getting cold.”

-

“ _All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_I've got to open my eyes to everything”- “Bring me to life” by: Evanescence_

  
  


~Seth’s POV~

Raw is over and I am sitting in my locker room waiting for Finn and Freya to come get me. I am so close to solving this mystery of where Mel’s been at. Freya knowing though did upset me, why did she hide this from me? I let out a sigh and the door opens; my head snaps up and the two walk in.

  
  


“Are you ready to go?” Freya asks.

  
  


“Born ready!” I shout.

  
  


Finn has a disappointing look on his face and I want to smack it off. I stand up and walk over to the two; ready to go as soon as we could. Finn glairs at me but I ignore it. I wasn’t about to entertain his attitude but I couldn’t help to wonder why he’s acting like this. Normally I hear the Irishman was friendly as a Fox and a bit of a nerd like myself. Freya shoots him a look and he stops thankfully.

  
  


“Colby, this might be hard to take in but you need to know this. Mel, like I had said wouldn’t tell you because people…people are very judgmental in this world. Now you know Hollywood tries to portray people like Finn and myself as these evil beings trying to take over or these good beings that are at war. But Colby, the world of the supernatural is one you can’t take lightly.” Freya starts to explain.

  
  


Supernatural?

  
  


Wait what?

  
  


That’s impossible! There is no such thing as the supernatural; that’s just all Hollywood and book fiction. Finn smirks at me and walks next to Freya, his eyes turn all black! Right then and there I wanted to scream but I calm myself to think maybe it’s my mind playing tricks on me.

  
  


“Really you think that?” Finn hisses.

  
  


“Think what?” I ask.

  
  


“That your mind is playing tricks on you. It’s not, what you see is real! How can you be with her if you can’t believe in things that you can’t understand?”

  
  


“Balor, I swear to God I will rip your-”

  
  


Freya put her hand up and I stop; I hear her sigh and I know she’s annoyed now. Hell don’t be annoyed at me, be that with Balor. Freya though really doesn’t show any expression and I hate how I can’t get a read on her.

  
  


“Fergal, why are you so aggressive towards Colby?” She asks.

  
  


He snarls.

  
  


“He…he hurt my best friend. I will never forgive him for placing her in a coma! For two years Freya, I haven’t been able to see my best friend smile, I haven’t been able to hear her laugh, I haven’t been able to be to train with her. Freya for two years, we all had to listen to her scream to death in her sleep. Poor Morriganna, Gabriella, Elektra, Becky, the list can go on and on who had to watch over her! I hate you so much Rollins, she suppressed her real self for you.”

  
  


I stand there speechless; what was I supposed to say? I didn’t know anything about this and I feel stun over Finn’s reasoning but quickly it’s replaced by anger. I didn’t say anything because Freya’s in the room. I’m not about to act up in front of my future Mother in-law. Suddenly Finn’s phone starts playing “Everything is awesome” and he answers it.

  
  


“Hello…what do you mean Mel’s missing?! Alright…alright, we’ll be there shortly.” Finn talks into the phone.

  
  


He hangs up and his eyes turn black again.

  
  


“We need to go now…”


	3. Struggle

Chapter 3: Struggle

“ _I choose death before dishonor_

_I'd rather die than live down on my knees_

_Bury me like a soldier, with my dignity!”- “Death Before Dishonor” by: Five Finger Death Punch_

  
  


_~November 18_ _th_ _, 2012/Survivor Series~_

To say the least, I felt fucked up in my back. The whole time my upper back was acting up and I had to try to keep it concealed the best I could. I had ran out of my “medication” the other day and I couldn’t afford to have them pop out during the match. It would expose all of us and we couldn’t have that happening. Right now though I was propped up in the medic’s area; In my hands is the diva’s championship and I looked so tired. The door to the room opened and I could see a camera sneak in. I lifted my eyebrow and see Seth, Dean and Roman walk in and over to me. I sigh and my head hit the wall.

  
  


“If you three are here to beat me up, first you’re petty for that and, second I will beat you three till I drop dead.” I said tired.

  
  


“Baby girl, that’s not why we’re here.” Roman spoke.

  
  


“Why are you?” I asked.

  
  


Seth stepped forward and I had to force myself not to smile.

  
  


“We’re here to fight injustice and Mel; you are a person of honor. You are a woman who deserved that championship, you’re a fighter. Diva just isn’t a word-”

  
  


I cut him off by saying “Rollins! The point please.”

  
  


I wasn’t really in the mood either way to hear this. I was in pain and just wanted to be left alone.

  
  


“Mel, we’d love for you to join us.” Seth told me.

  
  


I look at the three and their fist join together in front of me. I look at them, slowly taking in how serious they were. Slowly I raise my fist to theirs and see them smirk. Dean nodded and the camera man exited. My hand dropped quickly and I winced in pain.

  
  


“Ow!”

  
  


“You okay?” Dean asked.

  
  


“Yeah my back hurts again. Adrienne, Eve and Kaitlyn brought it; so I’m not shocked this happened. I’ll be fine! Seth will take care of me…won’t you baby?” I winked.

  
  


Seth took in a sharp breath and I giggled. Both Roman and Dean shook their heads as Doctor Amann came in. I could see a small cup in his hand and he shook them. I smiled in glee knowing what he had. Doctor Amann knew about our kind, the supernatural kind and he didn’t judge any of us for it. He had whatever you needed including my suppressor meds.

  
  


“Here you go champ.”

  
  


I down the suppressors quickly and nod for a thank you.

  
  


“Shouldn’t you send Mel to the hospital Doc? I mean she’s been having back issues for a while now.” Seth asked.

  
  


“No, she’ll be fine. I know better than to piss off the Boss’s niece like that.” Amann chuckled.

  
  


Something wasn’t right though, my body started to feel violently ill. I wanted to puke my whole skeleton out, my body started to feel on fire to the point where I could feel my whole circulatory system pumping blood. I bit my lip hard enough to stifle a scream that ripped out of my throat like motorcycle. Amann must have took notice and ran over.

  
  


“Get them out of here.” I whispered out.

  
  


“C’mon guys, I need to look at her.” Amann told them.

  
  


The three leave and the door shut behind them.

  
  


“Chris, when did you get those?” I asked.

  
  


“Last week wh-”

  
  


He realized his mistake and I run off to the bathroom. I couldn’t hold it back anymore and I screamed in my mind for anyone to hear me. The suppressors aren’t any good after a week and Amann royally messed up. I was paying the price and I felt bad that I had to push the others away.

  
  


“ _Mel?” I hear someone ask._

  
  


“ _Drew! Oh my God, get over to the trainers asap! Amann gave me some bad meds and now I’m so lit I’m like a Christmas tree.”_

  
  


“ _Yeah hang on…what about Seth?”_

  
  


“ _He’s with his brothers, don’t worry about them.”_

  
  


“ _Alright hang tight.”_

  
  


I really felt like passing out and Amann walked into the room. I was trying to catch my breath as fast as I could. Amann started putting ice packs on different parts of my body to try to stop the burning. I turn and look at him and his eyes told he was sorry for what happened. I nodded and then Drew walked in. He had a vile in his hand.

  
  


“Thank God you’re here Drew.” I spoke softly.

  
  


Drew was the first person I met in the wrestling scene; the Scotsman’s a Druid; also he is secretly a doctor so with his Druidism he could whip up a hell of a potion. He handed me the vile and I opened it. It had a black colour to it and it smelled like peppermint. I down the potion in one hit and I felt my body go back to normal. I smile back up at him.

  
  


“I feel better.”

  
  


“That’s good lass, when are you going to tell him?”

  
  


“You know I can’t.”

  
  


“You’ll have too. You can’t stay on the suppressors forever.”

  
  


“Drew, we can’t tell them. We have to keep all of this hidden from the mortals.”

  
  


Drew sighed, knowing that I was going to say that. I couldn’t help but to bring up the reason behind all of this. I mean we had to keep ourselves hidden from the rest of the world. Please do understand that morals by nature are very judgmental and unaccepting. I’ve seen it before where they judge and don’t accept people of their own kind. Sad isn’t it where people die from this stuff because they’re different. I mean in my world, yes we are different but we are still far from a utopia world. In our world, we still have war and issues and really in any world it is an issue.

  
  


“You can’t hide it forever Mel. I don’t want it to kill you.”

  
  


“I know Drew…I know. But for now, not a word to anyone.”

  
  


Drew nodded, knowing I wasn’t about to budge. The man pulled me up to my feet and helped me out of the room. He didn’t want me to walk right now, not knowing how much time I needed to recover. In that split second Adrienne ran into the room.

  
  


“You okay sis?!” She yelled.

  
  


I nodded as Drew sat me back on the cot. Adrienne also co-created the suppressors with Drew. The moment they put it out on the red market it made people’s lives easier. Or some think… the medication is a conservable one at that.

  
  


“I’ll get Seth; say she’s got food posing or something. Drew, I need you to look after her at least. If you have to, astro project. Doc here really screwed up an you know Seth won’t leave Mel alone.” Adrienne instructed him.

  
  


“Yes Doctor Adrienne.” Drew replied.

  
  


I wish I could tell Seth but the struggle is there. I must have spaced out because I didn’t hear either members of the SHIELD come in. No the last thing I remember was darkness. I must have fallen asleep partly because I felt Seth carrying me off.

  
  


-

“ _If you deny the wounds of your lover you will discover_

_That what you had is shattered and wasted_

_Did you have to take it so far?”- “Lover” by: Alterbridge_

~Seth’s POV~

I can tell you that teleportation is a trip! When they tell you to shut your eyes you need to! If you get motion sickness that’s why; the world around me blurred with colour and we went from the arena to Denmark. I knew we were outside of Mel’s family castle. The moon was full, the sky was clear and I could feel a light breeze. The gate slowly open and we walked through; normally cars would go this way but there wasn’t anyone for miles it seemed. Both Freya and Finn didn’t speak as we trek and, I swore for a moment that the world’s eyes were on me.

  
  


“Relax Seth.” Freya tells me.

  
  


“That’s easier said than done Mom.” I tell her.

  
  


A loud howl breaks out into the air and I jump. Finn on the other hand laughs under his breath. I sharply turn to him and shot him a look. Freya must have taken notice because she shook her head. Out of the corner of my eye, a black object comes flying towards me. I find myself then on the ground with a thud coming out. I wince and fell something warm and wet licking my face. I look up and see it’s Mel’s wolf Fenrir.

  
  


“Fenrir!” I laugh.

  
  


“Seth!” The canine yelps.

  
  


I blink; not knowing if I heard what I did.

  
  


“Did the dog just talk?!” I ask the other two.

  
  


“Yes, yes I did. You can address me as much Seth. Really, I know this comes as a shocker but I am a talking canine. Welcome home to Denmark.”

  
  


I get up from the ground and dust myself off, Fenrir being as small as he is, jump onto my shoulder and licked my cheek. I shake my head and I see Becky Lynch run out from the castle. A panic broke out onto her face as she runs up to us.

  
  


“Freya, Fergal! Melanie’s awake! She’s up!” Becky yells.

  
  


“What?!” The two yell.

  
  


Without a thought I run past them, Fenrir holding onto me for dear life. I need to see her to see if it’s true. I want to hear her voice, smell her scent, and see her eyes. I slam the door open and run in; Fenrir jumps down and sniffs around. I watch him, knowing that he’s looking for her.

  
  


“C’mon Fen, find her, find Mommy!” I beckon.

  
  


Fenrir took another sniff and starts to bark loudly. He takes off running like a rocket and I go after him. My heart pounding with anxiety as I wasn’t sure if this was real. What if she isn’t awake or what if I don’t get to see her? I…I screwed up and I’ll admit it; but if I have another chance, I won’t mess it up this time. Just one more chance please.

  
  


Fenrir stops in front of the back door; I knew this leaded the back area of the place. I remember the forest, the pool, the patio and all the different parts of it. I’m trying to figure out where she would be at. Fenrir looks at me and I open the door to the area. The night’s wind once again greets me and I look around. I couldn’t help but to gasp at what I see. Standing before me was Mel but her back was turn to me.

  
  


“Melanie?” I ask feeling a bit nervous.

  
  


She turns her head and I could see it’s really her! But I didn’t expect what would come next. I hear ruffling of feathers and see large wings coming from her back. I had to make sure that I had enough self-control not to wet myself. A loud scream of pain comes from her mouth and I get myself pull back into the castle.

  
  


“Let me go!” I scream.

  
  


“You fool! We don’t know what she is going to do!” Finn hisses in my ear.

  
  


“I have an idea.” Fenrir looks up at us.

  
  


I honestly forgot he was here with us. I pat his head and nod at him. The door opens and Fenrir trots out; he shows no fear and both Finn and I peek out the door. Mel turns herself around and sees Fenrir standing in front of her.

  
  


“Momma?” The wolf asks.

  
  


“Hello Fenrir; how long has it been?”

  
  


“Two years… I missed you and so did the others.”

  
  


Mel puts her hand out and Fenrir walks under it. I couldn’t believe that she was so calm around him right now. I swore she was going to murder me. Fenrir barks loudly feeling good from his owner.

  
  


“Colby…he’s here isn’t he?” Mel asks.

  
  


“He is why?” Fenrir tilts his head.  
  
  
  


“I…As much as I try to hate him…I can’t Fenrir. Maybe I’m just stupid or something but it hurts. He betrayed all of us! I remember everything. I remember the fact that I left the Authorities’ room and my body couldn’t handle it anymore. I should have known that the suppressors wouldn’t last eventually. I’m such fool Fenrir. I should have told him; I should have told him and now I dunno if he still loves me or not. I dunno if he hates me or if he moved on. To say the least Fen…I’d still marry him.”

  
  


My heart cracks from me hearing that. I could see Finn and his eyes turn back; this was going to be a long night.


	4. Remembrance

Chapter 4: Remembrance

“ _You thought you were so tough_

_You had it all under control_

_Now enough is enough_

_Gonna take back what you stole_

_Give it up, 'cause now I'm back”- “I’m Back” from: Yu-Gi-Oh_

  
  


In the dining room Melanie was eating like crazy; for being in “a coma” if you could call it that, for two years made one hungry. Right now a plate of pasta was in front of her and, she was going to town on it. Seth sat across from her with Fenrir in his arms; Finn was next to Seth, trying not to kill him and, Freya was on the other side of Seth. Mel stops and looks at the four of them.

  
  


“Where’s Father?” She asks.

  
  


“He’ll be back soon; he’s in Norway on a conference...he misses you like we all do.” Freya replies.

  
  


Mel nods and takes another bite and grabs her gauntlet and drinks from it. The dish was empty now and Mel places it on the side. She smiles and looks up at Fenrir.

  
  


“Come here baby.” She smiles.

  
  


Fenrir jumps out of Seth’s arms and skitters across the table. He dives into Mel’s arms and starts to lick her face. Mel laughs and again smiles down at him.

  
  


“I miss you so much!” Mel coos.

  
  


“I miss you too Mommy.” Fenrir smiles a wolfy grin.

  
  


Seth has so much to say but he wasn’t sure where to start. Finn clears his throat and looks at Mel, Mel looks up at him and smiles. Fenrir turns and barks at them with his own smile. Mel looks over at Seth and couldn’t believe that he’s here. She let out a gulp and smiles nervously.

  
  


“You don’t want him here do you?” Finn breaks the silence.

  
  
“No…it’s okay Fergal, he can stay.” Mel says quietly.

  
  


Mel sees Seth smile at her and Mel turns herself to him. Her sea-storm eyes turn more dark than normal. The memories starts to flood back to her; her heart starts to ache from what she remembers. A tear slides from her right eye and Fenrir licks it up. He hates seeing his owner upset like this and, he knew she was remembering what Seth had done. Fenrir turns and growls loudly at him; his own rage installing in him.

  
  


“You did this to her! How could you Seth?! She loves you and you betrayed her. Why would you join Hunter and Stephanie after you know the story of what they did to her.” Fenrir yells at him.

  
  


Seth always felt guilty over what happened back then. To know that he caused Mel this pain made him feel even worse. He could tell Finn’s smirking at him still and also knowing that Finn, was right. Seth didn’t want to say it out loud.

  
  


“I’m so sorry Melanie! I didn’t know this all would happen. Honestly I just wanted to do what I thought was right for us both. I wanted to give us a better life; I didn’t know that this would have placed you in a coma. I’m so sorry for all of this and I hope you can forgive me…or at least listen to my side of the story.” Seth sighs.

  
  


He hears Finn scoff at him and Seth rolls his eyes. Mel on the other hand nods and allows him to tell his side of the story.

  
  


_~June 16_ _th_ _,2014/Seth’s POV~_

“ _I'm gazing upward, a world I can't embrace_

_There's only thorns and splinters, venom in my veins_

_It's okay to cry out, when it's driving you insane_

_But somehow someday, I'll have to face the pain”- “Cold” by: Five Finger Death Punch_

  
  


I couldn’t believe that I just did that. Dean and Roman were hit by my Judas chair and, I can’t go back now. I had to do this to help support Mel and I, I felt bad though. I couldn’t allow my own emotions to be shown right now. I followed the Authority into the locker room and I could hear Randy, J&J, Stephanie and Hunter talk amongst themselves. My mind though was on Mel, my fiancé. I knew they had given her the night off so, I could do this.

  
  


I felt a lump in my throat from what I did. Did I feel guilty?

  
  


A little…

  
  


“That was well done Seth.” I hear Hunter tell me.

  
  


I snap my head up to see him smiling at me. Stephanie of course was looking at me with a smirk on her face. Man that did creep me out though, I won’t lie. I nod and show no fear in my eyes.

  
  


“Yeah, thanks, they didn’t see it coming.” I snicker.

  
  


“Hey, Jamie, could you get me some water.” I hear Randy croak.

  
  


“Yeah same here!” Stephanie beamed.

  
  


Jamie nodded and left the room. I was lost in my thoughts again; I knew I was screwed once Mel watched Raw. I knew she was going to be upset at me and, I’d have to explain and, hope that she’d understand. I’d do anything for us and I know she’d understand. I grab my phone and checked to see if she sent me anything but it was blank. The door handle turned and I could tell something was wrong, Jamie shouldn’t have came back that fast.

  
  


I saw a pale face, long brunette hair, black cloak and my mind screamed “Oh shit!” Mel was standing there with a look of anger on her face.

  
  


“Jamie that was fa-” I heard Stephanie say.

  
  


She just noticed it was her cousin.

  
  


“How could you do this to us? How could you betray us! After all that we have said and done, you- you betrayed Dean and Roman, you had Stephanie and Hunter “give me the night off” and for what? To have me have less of a heart break? I am so enrage, I hear them calling for your blood to be spilled, for vengeance to happen because of your dishonor, for your soul. Seth…you doing this, how can I trust you? I love you, we’ve been dating since you started in WWE and now…how do I know this just wasn’t a lie Colby?! How do I know you weren’t just using me?!”

  
  


Her words cut into my heart like her sword. I had to bite back on my words because I didn’t want to upset her even more. This was going to be hard on the both of us. Her tears rolled down her face like a rain storm.

  
  


“I thought maybe this was some ploy to destroy the Authority or should I say Evolution…I guess I was wrong, do you know what they’ll say? They’ll say you sold out Colby, they said you back stabbed your brothers and only God knows what they’ll say about us. You know when you asked me to marry you, it was the best day of my life but right now…I feel like this is a nightmare that I know is real.”

“Mel, I did this-” I started to say.

  
  


“Don’t…don’t say for us. You didn’t; you can’t lie to me.” She said, placing her sword away.

  
  


I didn’t say anything; I couldn’t, not right now because of her emotions and my guilt. I tried to spawn the words but couldn’t.

  
  


“Believe in the Shield.” I hear her say.

  
  


She turned and ran off; I sigh and start to go after her.

  
  


“Melanie wait!” I yelled.

  
  


Mel didn’t though; I had to catch up with her and try to talk to her. My own guilt was starting to mess with me again. I fucked up…I fucked up but now I have to deal with all of this. I started to shout that I did this for us, that she shouldn’t run from me, I started to plead but, it was like something was blocking my voice out from her.

  
  


“Mel!” I yelled again.

  
  


She stopped suddenly dropped to the ground. I ran over and caught her before her head hit it. I started shaking her but she wasn’t moving.

  
  


“Mel! Hey! Wake up! Mel! Mel!”

  
  


_~Mel’s POV~_

“You know I don’t remember what happened. I mean after I passed out; it felt like I was floating in the void for the longest of time. Everything was black and silent…I thought I died honestly.” I sigh, looking up at everyone.

  
  


How much pain did I cause over these last two years? I could feel the emotion come off of both Seth and Finn. Finn’s angry, he’s angry at Seth and, Seth’s feeling sad for what he has done. I could feel my breath catch in my throat and I want to cry.

  
  


“Melanie?” My Mother asks me.

  
  


“Um…excuse me.” I get up from the table and run off.

  
  


I could hear Fenrir running after me. I could also feel the tears starting to come down my face. Too many emotions and too many memories come into my mind. I need to run, I need to get away and just clear my mind. Seth, Finn, I’m sorry. Maybe I’m sorry for not being strong enough, maybe I’m sorry for not being good enough…maybe I’m just sorry for living.

  
  


When my mind woke up, I could see that I am in the courtyard. Fenrir’s panting and I pick him up; my right hand petting him gently. A loud whine comes from his mouth as his eyes show worry.

  
  


“Momma, are you okay?” He asks.

  
  


“No, too many emotions and too many insecurities.” I sigh, looking down at him.

  
  


“What are you going to do?” He asks again.

  
  


“To be honest, I’m not sure right now Fen. I guess for now I need to think on this.” I sigh again.

  
  


“Are you going to stay with Seth?”

  
  


I blink and feel tears again.

  
  


“I…I’m not sure. Really I want to but what he did hurt. Just fuck Fenrirus; I wish I could erase that part but I can’t. I have no idea what’s going on in the world.” I look at my engagement ring.

  
  


“I think you should; give him a second chance. Everyone messes up and really I think he deserves to redeem himself.” Fenrir smiles at me.

  
  


I smile back and start to rub his tummy; the canine barks loudly and the doors open behind us. Both Seth and Finn walk out from them. Fenrir jumps down and trots over to Seth. Seth picks him up and I turn to Finn.

  
  


“What’s your story?”

  
  


_~Finn’s POV/June 17_ _th_ _, 2011~_

“ _Did you think it's cool_

_To walk right up_

_And take my life_

_And fuck it up_

_Well did you?”- “Slept so long” by: Korn_

I had to wait and watch over her; it sucks knowing the woman you actually love is stuck in a coma like this. The suppressants mixed with what Seth did broke her…I hate him…I hate Seth Rollins for taking her from me!

  
  


“Fergal!” Becky snapped at me.

  
  


I turned to her and blinked; I wonder where she came from. The red head shook her head and walked over to me.

  
  


“How long have you been here?” I asked.

  
  


“Long enough…Fergal, shouldn’t you stop those thoughts. I know you love Mel but she picked Seth.” Becky sighed, feeling sorry for me.

  
  


I snarled.

  
  


“I will not. Rebecca, he took the one person I want and, he caused this! Melanie’s in a coma because of him.”

  
  


“No, she’s in it because she kept taking the medication without breaks. She refused to let Seth know about all of us. She wanted to protect our people and it cost her. There isn’t anything we can do until she wakes up. Also do you really think she’ll want Seth when she wakes up?” Becky yelled at me.

  
  


I shook my head.

  
  


“Probably not knowing he betrayed her.”

  
  


“She needs to decide in the end Ferg.”

  
  


“I know…I know…”

  
  


I will make sure Seth has a horrible life after this. How dare he hurt her and I hope he enjoys the hell that’ll happen. I’ll take down him and his allies! I could feel Balor act up in me; he wanted vengeance, he wanted blood.

  
  


“Don’t get any ideas.” Becky pointed.

  
  


“I won’t.” I lied.

  
  


“Good, good. Listen, you’re in charge of watching over here.” Becky reminded me.

  
  


“I know Bex; I’m bringing her back to Denmark to be with her Mom while we’re on the road.” I nodded.

  
  


She smiled and, patted me on the back before leaving. I turn to Mel, she lay still on the bed and, I glide over to her. I sit on the side of the bed and frown. This shouldn’t have happened; I would have made sure of it.

  
  


“Mel…I’m sorry. I wish I could have prevented this and, you didn’t deserve this. I don’t see why you picked Seth, he’s nothing but trouble and, Hunter…Hunter would do this to mess with you. Now you’re here in a coma and I’m not sure what all I can do to help you. But I swear I will get vengeance for us both! Please Mel, wake up soon…I miss you.”

  
  


_~Normal POV~_

“You son of a bitch!” Seth roars.

  
  


“At least with me, she’d be happier.” Finn growls at him.

  
  


Mel stood there in shock; she didn’t know that Finn feels this way about her and when she blinks; Seth pounces on Finn. The two men begin to fight and Mel lets out a loud scream. Fenrir runs over and pushes the two away from each other.

  
  


“What the hell are you two doing?!” Fenrir growls loudly.

  
  


“He’s a bastard!” Seth yells.

  
  


“Take a good look in the mirror.” Finn points.

  
  


“That’s enough!” Fenrir looks at the two. “You two are hurting Mel and fighting doesn’t solve anything. So stop being idiots and actually talk it out; if you can’t, solve it in the ring.”

  
  


Mel walks over and picks up Fenrir, she starts petting him again. Mel then looks at the two men and sighs loudly.

  
  


“I’m going to bed. We’ll talk about all this shit later.”

  
  


Mel starts to walk off and Seth yells to her.

“Will you still marry me?”

  
  


Mel stops and doesn’t turn to face him.

  
  


“I…I’m not sure.”


End file.
